Sufrimiento
by Lin4-chan
Summary: Me llamo Fate Testarossa y esta, es mi historia. NanoFate.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Me llamo Fate Testarossa y esta, es mi historia.

Estaba caminando por las calles como normalmente lo hacía, ya que era lo único que encontraba para pasar el tiempo además de mi trabajo. Mientras iba caminando escuche algo interesante.

-Oye, ¿escuchaste?, el rey está buscando nuevos reclutas para su ejército- decía una señora que pasaba junto a mí.

-¿Enserio?, pero porque si ya tiene en su ejército a los mejores y todo el mundo lo sabe-responde su acompañante.

-Sí, pero se dice que es porque lo han amenazado ya.

La gente no deja nunca los chismes atrás. Pero bueno eso no me interesa lo que me interesa es lo de que el rey busca reclutas. Quisiera saber para que será.

Estaba volviendo a mi casa cuando algo llamo mi atención. Un anuncio que decía:

_Se necesitan reclutas_

_Los que estén interesados serán puestos aprueba por el rey_

_En una batalla que pondrá a prueba sus habilidades_

_Los mejores serán reclutados._

Es increíble la coincidencia de que escuchara la conversación de esa señora y además me encuentre este anuncio. Pareciera como si el destino quisiera que intentara hacer la prueba pero eso no es para mí, ni si quiera se pelear, simplemente soy una persona normal sin habilidades impresionantes.

Cuando entre en el edificio vi a mi vecino y mejor amigo Chrono. Él es el único que me comprende y nunca me dejara.

-Hola Fate, ¿cómo estás?-me pregunta ya al estar cerca.

-Hola, estoy bien solo algo aburrida

-Hay Fate, cuando será que vas a dejar esa rutina. Mira que eso cansa

-En serio, pues yo no me he cansado aun.

-Pero ya llegara el día. Ya veras

-Espero que no- dije en un susurro para que no oyera.

-¿Que dijiste?-dijo sorprendiéndome. Pensé que no había escuchado

-Dije que espero que hoy no vayas a cocinar tu porque tu comida es de lo peor-lo dije como broma para reírme un poco.

-A si, pues te tengo buenas noticias, mi madre si alcanza a venir hoy a cocinar

-En serio, pues me alegro porque hoy no quería otra indigestión

-Fate-puso una cara de pocos amigos así que decidí mejor dejar las cosas así e irme a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue allí me dispuse a dormir un poco luego cenaría y seguiría durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto comúnmente me voy para el trabajo como todos los días. Supongo que Chrono tiene razón esto cansa. Pero bueno no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mi rutina a menos de que suceda algo extraordinario. Pero eso nunca va a pasar

Iba camino a mi casa cuando veo a un montón de gente amontonada, pensé "_De seguro debe ser alguien ahí haciendo un espectáculo para ganar dinero"._ Pero la curiosidad me gano y decidí ir a ver. Me sorprendió lo que vi. Estaban dos hombres armados al parecer soldados del rey, por su uniforme, y estaban luchando contra Chrono. Espera un momento.

-¡Chrono!

El volteo a mirarme, esto provoco que uno de los soldados aprovechara, le diera un fuerte golpe en la cara y el diera de bruces contra el suelo, cerca mío.

-Chrono, ¿estás bien?-dije arrodillándome junto a él.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que tu novia vino a rescatarte-dijo uno de los soldados.

-¡Quien te crees…!

-Espera Fate, cálmate.

-No Chrono no me voy a clamar.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero, le voy a hacer pagar.

-Mira no mas quien quiere pelear-dijo uno de los soldados.

-Ja, no creo que te llegue a pegar.

-Tienes razón. Vamos a dejarle una ventaja. A ver cómo te llames te voy a dejar que me golpees y vamos a mirar cuanta fuerza tienes. Si es que tienes no.

Estaba tan furiosa que no estaba pensando claramente así cuando él puso su cara le di un puñetazo que si no hubiera sido por su compañero se hubiera caído.

-Pero que rayos.

-Tu maldita. Te voy a hacer pagar por esto.

Se reincorporo rápidamente y vino hacia mí.

_**Continuara**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Se reincorporo rápidamente y vino hacia mí.

No alcance a reaccionar y el me tumbo contra el suelo de un solo golpe. Chrono, quien ya se habia levantado, me ayudo a pararme de nuevo.

El que me habia golpeado seguia en posicion ofensiva para volverme a atacar pero cuando lo iba a hacer el otro soldado lo detuvo.

-Oye, ¿Que haces?. Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero que estas diciendo. Yo no me voy de aqui hasta darle su merecido a esta chiquilla.

-El rey nos espera. El dijo que no debiamos demorarnos mucho.

-Grrr, bueno, esta bien. Pero nos volveremos a encontrar mocosa. Y la proxima vez, no sere tan bondadoso.

Hubiera querido haberle hecho tragar esas palabras pero no me siento muy bien.A la vez agradecia que se fueran ya estabamos formando mucho espectaculo alli

-Fate, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Chrono algo preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes. no creo que me lo vuelva a encontrar. O eso espero.-Esto ultimo lo dije casi en un susurro para no empezar ese tema con Chrono.

-Mejor vallamos a casa ¿Te parece?-Le pregunte a Chrono.

-Si, y mientras tanto vamos a pensar como darle una respuesta razonable a mi madre.

-Supongo que si te ve asi va a formar un escandalo.

-Mas bien si nos ve asi. Porque tu tambien le preocupas.

-Jaja, supongo que si.

Llegamos a casa y fui directo al baño a verme la cara a ver si tenia un moreton o algo. "_Vaya que suerte la mia tengo la mejilla inflamada. Sera mejor que me ponga algo para que no se note mucho"_pense. Mire la posibilidad del maquillaje pero eso no va conmigo y no me gusta mucho, ademas se notaria mucho.

-Fate,¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo que tengo algo hinchada mi mejilla.

-Bien entonces te alistare algo de hielo.

-Gracias.

Sali del baño y Chrono me paso el hielo.

-A la proxima no vuelvo a salvarte.-Le dije a Chrono de broma.

-Ja, pero ni siquiera te pedi salvarme.-Dijo el suguiendome el juego.

-No lo dijiste, pero sin mi no hubieras salir de hay con vida

-jajaja, si como no.

No puedo creer que esto halla pasado ni siquiera recuerdo como pelear y aun no entiendo como logre pegarle. Y ademas no entiendo que hacia Chrono peleando con ellos. Quiero preguntarle pero creo que es mejor dejar asi las cosas con el. Creo que si le pregunto no me dira de todos modos.

Cuando Lindy-san llego nos pego una reprimenda pero uan asi me hace sentir bien porque... asi se que por lo menos le importo a alguien.

Ya que mañana tenia el dia libre Chrono aprovecho para salir conmigo como en los viejos tiempos, ya que por el trabajo que tenia y el de él ninguno de los dos habia tenido tiempo para verse con el otro.

-Oye, Fate ayer ¿por que pasabas por hay?

-Por lo general siempre paso por hay ¿Por que?

-¿Otro camino?, cual otro camino podria cojer.

-No se.-Dijo con un tono algo raro para mi, ya que no se lo habia escuchado nunca.

-Estas actuando raro, dime ¿que te pasa?.

-¿A mi?, nada, nada, es solo que...

Un gran ruido tomo el ambiente. Volteamos a ver que pasaba y solo vimos unos soldados cubriendo algo."_Pero que esta pasando" _pense. La curiosidad me carcomia asi que fui a mirar.

-E-Espera, Fate-Dijo Chrono siguiendome.

Trate de ver por encima de los soldados pero no logre nada. Me fui por otro camino que no estuvieran vigilando. Chrono aun me seguia. Lo que vi me sorprendio. Eran los dos soldados de la otra vez. Y estaban peleando que un mosnton de hombres. El gran estruendo habia sido el golpe de uno de los soldados contra la pared.

-Pero que paso aqui.-Dije sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia

-Espera aqui Fate.

-¿Eh?.

Vi a Chrono yendo hacia los soldados. Ellos lo reconocieros al instante. Empezaron a hablar. Me acerque un poco mas para ver si alcanzaba a escuchar algo.

-¿Por que has venido?

-Quiero la revancha.

-Vaya, que decidido.

-Dime tu _novia_ vino otra ves.-Si no hubiera sido porque Chrono en ese instante le pego un golpe en la cara yo me hubiera ido a darselo.

-Ella es mi amiga, y por eso vengo para hacer que pagen por el golpe que le dieron.

-Pues eso no va a arreglar las cosas ¿No crees?. -Hiza una pausa y miro hacia donde estaba-Ella tiene la mejilla muy hinchada, asi que no creo que golpeandome se vaya a arreglarse en algo.

Chrono se quedo callado. Ya me habian descubierto.

-Jeje, chiquilla ¿por que no vienes y luchas?.¿No que querias la revancha?.

Me diriji hacia donde estaban. Chrono seguia sin decir nada. Supongo que no queria que me descubrieran, pero esta es mi pelea.

-Claro que quiero la revancha, o ¿por que crees que estoy aqui?.

-Bien entonces que comience la pelea.

Por alguna razon Chrono no opino y se aparto. Supongo que comprendio que en verdad no queria que interviniera.

Comenzo la pelea y el empezo atacando. Lo unico que podia hacer era defenderme. En una de esas vi una oportunidad de pegarle. Le pegue, pero lo que por lo visto no vi fue medir mi fuerza porque paso lo mismo de la vez pasada sino que esta vez el estaba mas atento y solo se fue para atras un poco. Otra vez vi la oportunidad de pegarle. Asi hice varias veces hasta que el decidiopor lo visto pelear en serio. Comenzo otra vez a pegarme y pegarme. No me dejo ni un solo respiro. El me alcanzo a dar un golpe. Eso solo hizo que me empezara a poner furiosa y empezar ahora a pelear tambien en serio. Asi fue un buen rato: cada vez que el me pegaba empezaba a subir mi nivel de furia. Subio tanto que no me di cuenta que yo le pegue. Pero el tambien alcanzo a pegarme y los dos retrocedimos. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir.

-No puede ser.- Dijo el otro soldado que estaba mirando.

-Ja, supongo que si peleas bien despues de todo. -Dijo con el que estaba peleando.

-Keichi, tenemos que volver rapidamente.- Dijo el otro soldado

-Pero..

-Nada de peros, volvamos ahora.

-Esta bien. -Volteo a mirarme-Quisiera volver a pelear.

-Claro- Dije.

-Pero espero que te vuelvas mas fuerte ,chiquilla.

Se fuero y Chrono empezo a preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Fuimos a casa a relajarnos y me meti a la cama.

Era domingo asi que estariamos los tres juntos por fin asi aprovecharia para relajarme de mi trabajo y ademas pasariamos tiempo como si fueramos una familia. Cuando llegue a la sala vi a Chrono leyendo una carta algo rara y a Lindy-san en la estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo. Fui y le pregunte:

-¿Que lees?.

-Una carta.-Supongo que lo dijo obviandolo.

-Si ya vi, pero de ¿quien es la carta?.

-Del rey.

-¿Que...?

-El rey mando esa carta conmigo para que se la diera a ustedes-Dijo Lindy-san saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Nosotros?- Pregunte porque se me hacia raro que el rey mande cartas. Bueno no es raro, pero que me la mande a mi si es raro.

-Si para ti y para Chrono.

-Pero, ¿para que?

-Para hablar con nosotros.

-¿Sobre que?.

-Al parecer los dos empezaron a pelear con unos soldados que estaban buscando reclutas para su ejercito y ustedes pelearon muy bien.

-Mama, fue Fate quien peleo, yo no hice nada.

-Pero aun asi ellos ya sabian que tu peleas muy bien. Y Fate me sorprede que aun pelees bien despues de tantos años.

-Si, yo tambien me sorprendo.

-Bien Fate, iremos mañana, ¿te parece?

-No, no me parece.

-¿Eh?, pero ¿porque?

-Porque y nose pelear y ademas no creo que pase la dura prueba que va a ponerme.

-Pero que dices, si te peleas mejor que nadie. Asi que iremos mañana y punto.

-Pero...

-No Fate, iremos asi tenga que llevarte a la fuerza.

No podia consiliar el sueño de solo pensar que tendria que ver al rey. Como se supone que voy a hablarle y que pasa si no paso la prueba, eso seria peor. No Fate concentrate tienes que ser valiente.

-Aaaaa, estoy perdida.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Mmm, que horrible pesadilla.

_Qué bueno que solo fue un sueño o sino no se que hubiera hecho. _

_Toc toc._

-Siga.

-Buenos días, Fate.-O que bien es Chrono. Espera. Que Chrono esté aquí no es señal de que algo anda mal.

-Buenos días-Respondí algo somnolienta.

-¿Por qué sigues es pijama?- A que se refiere.

-A que te refieres.

-Pues a que todavía no estás lista para irnos.-Eh?-Vamos alístate rápido o si no, se nos va a hacer tarde.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo lo único que pude articular fue un balbuceo que ni yo misma me entendí.

Lo que pensé que solo había sido un mal sueño se convirtió es realidad. Como se supone que voy a encarar al rey para decirle que no voy a aceptar su oferta. Esto va de mal en peor.

Baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina y tomar mi desayuno.

-Buenos días, Fate.-Que tienen de buenos-¿Como amaneciste hoy en tu gran día?

-Buenos días Lindy-san. No muy bien.- Respondí algo desganada.

-O, vamos Fate, tan poco es tan malo o sí?

-Sí, sí lo es, y mucho.

-Vale, solo relájate de seguro todo te saldrá bien.

-Si con bien te refieres a que podre salir de esta….

-De seguro pasaras la prueba, no te preocupes.

-Pero si yo no quiero pasar la prueba.- Respondí **ALGO** desesperada.

-Bien entonces intenta fracasar en alguna prueba.

-Si fallo con solo una prueba ¿podre tener la posibilidad de que no me elijan?

-Pues… eso es lo que he oído, Fate.- ¿En serio?, no puede ser, tengo una posibilidad de que no me elijan. Debería hacer un plan para que…-Pero no te emociones Fate, puede que te elijan porque los guardias con los que peleaste le dijeron al rey que tu peleabas muy bien.-Todo mi plan se ha ido al caño T_T.

-Bien Fate, vámonos.-Me dijo Chrono ya estando en la puerta. Espera… yo no he tomado mi desayuno, maldición.

Arg no me dejaron terminar mi desayuno. Al menos necesito comer para tener energías… esperen… ¡eso es!, así no tendré energía para pasar la prueba y no me elegirán, eso es Fate, eres un genio.

-Fate…?

-Si?

-No estarás pensando en una manera de no pasar la prueba o sí?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque no me agradaría estar todo el día de guardaespaldas.

-No vas a estar de guardaespaldas.

-No?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Defenderás a la princesa como si fueras…

-Un guardaespaldas.

-Que no Fate.

-¿Entonces?

-Ahg, olvídalo.

Durante todo el camino no dijo más. Pero bueno al menos ya tengo una razón para actuar débilmente lo cual me permitirá no pasar la prueba y poder seguir con mi vida de siempre.

Llegamos y nos recibieron unos guardias que nos guiaron hasta un señor de edad que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que ellos.

-Buenos días, señor Harlaown y señorita…em.

-Testarossa.

-Señorita Testarossa, es un gusto.

-Lo mismo.

-¿Comenzamos?

-Si-Respondió Chrono porque ya sabía que yo no lo estaba.

El señor… em.

-Disculpe que pregunte pero, ¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Oh, perdón por mi descortesía. Yo me llamo Hazumu Matsumura. Soy el comandante del escuadrón B del ejército del rey.

Bien, continuo, el comándate Matsumura nos llevaba por un camino, que estaba al lado del castillo, el cual conducía hacia el jardín, y allí se encontraban una serie de campo con algunos obstáculos.

-Bien, como ven, esta será su primera prueba.- Eso es muy obvio pero parece más bien un parque para niños- Aquí se va a medir su resistencia y su agilidad.-Bueno creo que eso no es lo mío así que mejor me rindo.- Esta prueba es algo difícil por lo cual no importa si se demoran mucho para eso dedicaremos media hora. –Maldición. –Si después de pasadas las media hora, no han completado la prueba, se les eliminara de la prueba.- Bien, tengo una oportunidad. –Bueno, pueden comenzar.

Chrono y yo nos acomodamos en la línea marcada como inicio y empezamos a calentar un poco.

-¿Una carrera?-Maldición, Chrono, ¿qué intentas lograr?

-No.

-Gallina.- Arg, no puede ser, me conoce demasiado bien.- Gallina gallina.

-Bien.

-¿Bien qué?

-Está bien, una carrera.

-El que primero llegue le gasta al otro la cena. –Chrono algún día te voy a matar, definitivamente.

-Vas a perder. –Le dije decidida.

-Eso quiero verlo.

-¡Comiencen!-Dijo el comandante tan fuerte como pudo.

Definitivamente algún día voy a matar a Chrono. Como se le ocurre retarme a ganar cuando lo que yo quiero es perder, bueno, no voy a darme el lujo de perder frente a él. Listo ya pase el muro, la primera prueba no estuvo tan difícil, ahora... **NO PUEDE SER**, Chrono me va ganando. Esto no lo voy a permitir. Corre Fate, ¡corre! Lo logre, lo estoy pasando, así podre ganarle. Seguía corriendo y corriendo lo más que pude, pero él no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácil, así que también empezó a correr lo más que pudo. Íbamos a la par casi hasta el final, pero yo no quería perder, así que intente sobrepasarme y, aunque ya estaba cansada, lo pase y llegue antes que él.

-Vaya…. me lograste… ganar.-Dijo Chrono algo cansado.

-Jamas…voy a perder…. frente a…. ti.

-Esto es increíble. -Oímos la voz del comandante.-Ustedes… son increíbles. – ¿A qué se refiere? – No me lo puedo creer, ustedes han sido los únicos con un tiempo así. –Se quedo mirando el reloj.

-Disculpe, pero, ¿Qué tiempo obtuvimos? – Pregunto Chrono algo emocionado.

-Nueve minutos, once segundos. –Esto es increíble, pensé que habíamos conseguido más tiempo. – Son los únicos con este tiempo tan corto. –Eso si no me lo creo.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Chrono.

-Así es, señor Harlaown. –Creo que me pareció ver que Chrono se ponía muy feliz ante ello. Yo en cambio me sentía muy mal, de seguro fue porque se supone que debía perder y en vez de eso había ganado un tiempo tan corto "_Maldito Chrono" _y eso no debía pasar, o de pronto fue porque no había comido nada y gaste todas las energías que me quedaban. De seguro tengo cara de zombi. –Amm, señorita, ¿se siente bien?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. –Respondí fríamente, e intentando poner otra cara.

-Bien, pueden tomar un descanso de media hora, luego vamos con la siguiente prueba. –Me dio la impresión de que me lo decía especialmente a mí. De seguro tengo cara de zombi.

Chrono y yo nos habíamos sentado cerca de un árbol para intentar descansar, mientras Chrono intentaba tomar una siesta yo me puse a pensar en un plan para lograr salir de la prueba. De seguro las siguientes pruebas son más importantes que esta. Tal vez logre salir de esta fácilmente. Algo capto mi atención. A lo lejos pude ver una silueta, una silueta femenina. "_Quien será". _Logre ver que miraba hacia donde estaba. No parecía que supiera que ya la había descubierto. Asomo su cara, y se quedo mirando, al igual que yo. _"Que una hermosa cara"_. Parecía un ángel, un ángel que me dio ganas de conocerla.

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

No esperen, en que estoy pensando tengo que buscar la manera de salir de aquí o sino voy a quedarme aquí para siempre. Vale, voy a salir despacio para que Chrono no lo note y así…

-A donde crees que vas?-Me sorprendo al oír la voz de Chrono. No puede ser, estaba fingiendo?.Al parecer si.- No intentaras escaparte, cierto?-Tsk, maldito Chrono.

-La verdad es que solo iba a buscar algo de agua, no me malinterpretes.-Espero que eso lo convenza.

-Si?, entonces por qué intentaste salir tan silenciosa.- Rayos, me descubrió.-Jeje, lo sabía.-No puede ser.- Vale, puedes irte.-Eh?-Vamos, vete, no es eso lo que quieres.- Pero que está planeando.

Ya me hizo dudar. Ahora que hago, vale, caminare lentamente hacia la puerta y así…

-Pero si te vas…-Lo sabía no me dejaría ir tan fácil-…Tomare eso como una huida "_gallina"_.-Pero que…

-No me vuelvas a decir así.-Como se atreve a decirme así.

-Gallina gallina gallina gallina gallina gallina gallina gallina.-Maldito, juro que lo mato. Pero hoy no, hay mucha gente por estos lados.

-Como me dijiste?!

-Estas sorda o qué? Gallina gallina gallina gallina gallina -Ahora sí.

-Vuélvelo a decir y…

-Y qué?, gallina- Se la gano.

-Te la ganaste- Lo cogí del cuello de la camiseta y lo empuje contra el árbol de atrás de él.

-Ugh-Hizo un quejido.

-Como lo quieres lento o rápido.-Dije "muy" amenazante tanto que el abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Va-vamos Fa-Fate, no te enfades, so-solo lo decía de juego, tu sabes como soy yo.-No lograba decir por el miedo que le cause.

-Ahora si te arrepientes?!

-Por favor, no quiero morir.

-Demasiado tarde.

-Nooooo, espera, Fateeee…

-Em, _cof cof…, _disculpen-Oí una melodiosa voz.

-Eh?-Dijimos al unísono Chrono y yo.

-Di-disculpen no quería interrumpirlos-Dijo el hermoso ángel frente a mí, digo la hermosa chica frente a mí, pero que me pasa no puedo dejar de pensar que es hermosa o que.

-Princesa, disculpe las molestias-EH?!-No nos estaba interrumpiendo no se preocupe-PRINCESA?!

-No te preocupes Chrono-CONOCE A CHRONO?!-Yo solo quería conocer a tu… emmm-A TU QUE?!

-Ee emm- Chrono me da un codazo en señal de debería decir algo. A si, debería presentarme.

-Me llamo Fate Testarossa es un honor conocerla princesa -dije esto inclinándome hacia adelante.

-El honor es mio, me llamo Nanoha Takamachi, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabias. –Dijo Nanoha con un tono de voz un poco nervioso.

-Bueno Fate deberíamos irnos ya es hora.-Que hermosa chica, sí que parece una princesa, bueno es una princesa no?-Fate, me escuchas.-Y dijo que quiere conocerme, supongo que el venir aquí no fue tan malo después de todo.-FAAAAAAAAATTTEEEEEEEEEEEE!.

-AY! , me vas a dejar sorda.

-Es la única manera de que me pusieras cuidado. Además estas incomodando a la princesa con tanto mirarla.

-Y….

-No te preocupes Chrono no me incomoda, ya estoy acostumbrada.-Fui interrumpida por la princesa, "_No puedo creer que me la quedara mirando, de seguro piensa que soy un bicho raro o algo así, mejor me disculpo antes de que ya no me quiera volver a hablar"._

-Lo siento mucho princesa no era mi intensión mirarla tanto, no sé en qué estaba pensando.-Dije demostrándole respeto.

-Sí, lose.-Dijo con un tono que me sonó a tristeza.-No los sigo molestando de seguro que tienen que seguir con el entrenamiento.-Se giró para volver de donde la había visto antes.

-Si la sigues mirando así no va quedar nada que mirar.-Cuando termino de decir eso le di un codazo en el estómago.-Vale… ya entendí…agh… no… sigo…

-Vamos.-Dije con un tono frio.

-Bien, ahora la prueba de fuerza y después terminamos con una prueba de inteligencia, vallan a sus puestos.- dijo el Matsumura-san mientras nos indicaba las marcas en el piso a las que debíamos ir.-Como ya se cómo pelearían contra uno de los nuestros, pelearan entre sí, pero utilizando su magia, no solo sus puños. Así que…-cogió su cronometro-… ¡comiencen!

Chrono no tardo en zamparme el primer puño en el estómago. Era obvio que se estaba desquitando por lo de antes, pero yo no le di tan duro. Así que yo le di uno en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte para voltearlo pero a la vez lo suficiente para no dejarle una marca que luego Lindy me reclamaría. Como Chrono quedo dándome la espalda aproveche y le lance una bola de energía que lo lanzo al suelo. No suelo utilizar magia pero le ganare a Chrono para así quedar. No me fije cuando se levantó y ya venía hacia mí con un puño rodeado de rayos, el cual me dio en el estómago de nuevo y me lanzo hacia atrás unos cuantos centímetros. Me parece que siguió desquitándose con eso. Seguimos dándonos golpes por todas partes, unos más fuertes que otros, pero peleábamos como si estuviéramos entrenando ya que ninguno de los dos es capaz de pelear verdaderamente con el otro, aunque sé que a veces me saca de quicio, él es mi mejor amigo. Aunque es obvio que Chrono me gana, y no lo digo porque él sea hombre, sino porque él tiene más magia y la ha desarrollado durante toda su vida, en cambio, yo, solo he sacado dos veces mi magia y fue solo por defensa propia. Chrono me propino un fuerte golpe con su magia el cual detuve utilizando un escudo de magia.

-¡Paren!-Grito el Matsumura-san mientras yo me desplomaba en el suelo-Oye, -Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mí- Estas bien?-Fue lo último que oí antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

-Mmmm-Intente abrir los ojos- Pero que…-La luz no me dejaba ver lo suficiente-¿Dónde estoy?

-Te encuentras en la enfermería-Dijo una voz femenina en la habitación.

-Pero que me paso?-Pregunte ya logrando abrir los ojos bien y a la vez reincorporándome.

-Te desmayaste mientras peleabas-Dijo la dueña de la voz acercándose hacia mí.

-No puede ser, ¿Por qué?-Pregunte ya que era raro que yo me desmayara mientras entrenaba.

-No lo sé,… puede ser… a ya se, dime alguna vez has entrenado así?

-Si por supuesto, siempre entreno con Chrono, porque?

-Entonces, no sé muy bien que es.-Dijo decepcionada como si se sintiera incapaz de saber lo que me paso.-O puede ser… no, no lo creo.

-Qué?-Pregunte curiosa.

-Siempre practicas con Chrono, cierto?

-Así es.

-Y siempre entrenan con magia, no es así?

-No.

-No?

-No.-Volví a decir muy segura de ello.

-Cada cuanto entrenas con magia.

-Nunca entreno con magia.

-Nunca? Pero me dijeron que estuviste entrenando con magia.

-Si pero hasta hoy.

-Nunca la habías sacado.

-Bueno… si un par de veces… pero hace mucho.

-Mmmm, ya veo, debe ser eso.

-A qué se refiere.-Al decir eso ella hizo cara de confundida.

-Si sabes que cuando dejas de utilizar algo se daña, cierto.-Dijo, a lo cual asentí-Y también sabes que cuando estas mucho tiempo quieta después se te hace difícil moverte.-Asentí de nuevo- Lo mismo pasa con la magia.-De seguro puse cara de no entender, ya que se puso a explicarme-A lo que me refiero es que si no utilizas magia durante un largo tiempo, después tu cuerpo se va a acostumbrar a eso y lo tomara como que tu no vas a volver a utilizar magia. Así que hasta hoy volviste a sacarla, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a utilizar magia así que hizo que te sobres forzaras y te canso demasiado.

-Así que fue eso… y… esto afectara el resultado de mi prueba?

-No lo sé, tal vez debas preguntarle a Chrono, fue quien te trajo aquí.-Dijo

-Conoce a Chrono.

-Por supuesto, lo conozco desde pequeño.

-Vaya…

-Sucede algo

-No nada.-Parece que todo el mundo por acá conoce a Chrono desde pequeño, y yo apenas conozco a Chrono, Lindy y a mi difunta madre.- Yo… ya debería irme, gracias.-Dije parándome de la cama

-Oh no te preocupes Fate,-Eh?-siempre es un gusto atenderte.

-Como supo…

-Chrono me habla mucho de ti-Me interrumpió la rubia frente a mí. "_No puedo creer que Chrono le hable a todos sobre mí y él no me hable de los demás"._

_-_Bien, gracias, emm…

-Llámame, Shamal.-Sonrió al decirme eso.

-Vale, gracias Shamal.-

-No hay de qué. A la próxima ten más cuidado vale?- Asentí –Bien, supongo que ya puedes irte ya que no veo que tengas más problemas… bueno además de los golpes que recibiste pero son solo pequeños rasguños.- Camine hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de que llegara a causa de una peli rosada-Signum, que haces aquí-Bueno ya sé cómo se llama.

-Vine porque quería visitarte-Dijo mirándome como si ya me conociera.-Tu…-Me señalo-…eres Fate, cierto?-Me quede quieta unos segundos y luego asentí.

-Eto… creo que ya debería irme, Chrono debe estar esperándome.

-De acuerdo, adiós Fate.-Dijo Shamal.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude ya que me sentía algo incomoda con personas que yo no conozco pero que si me conocen a mí. Cuando llegue al lugar donde me había desmayado encontré a Chrono y a Matsumura-san hablando sobre algo seriamente _"Esto es malo que pasa si no logre pasar la prueba, tal vez no logre entrar y si no entro no poder hablar con Nanoha, digo la princesa…, no esperen… en que estoy pensando… desde cuando me interesa estar tanto con una persona, mejor dejo de pensar cosas raras y me acerco para saber mi destino"._

-Si tal vez deberíamos hacer eso- Logre oír de Chrono al fin cuando me acerque.-hola Fate, te sientes mejor?-Dijo Chrono algo preocupado.

-Hola, sí, estoy bien-Dije con un tono de preocupación muy notable para Chrono.

-Me alegro que se encuentre bien Testarossa-san—Dijo Matsumura-san acercándose –Tengo que hablar con usted y con Chrono un momento.-Chrono y yo asentimos.

Matsumura-san nos llevó a un lago en donde parecía que nadie se arrimaba como se ahí viviera el monstruo del lago Ness.

-Bueno es un buen lugar para hablar para que nadie escuche nuestra conversación-Dijo Matsumura-san, luego se puso serio y dijo-Testarossa-san quisiera decirle que me deja muy decepcionado su poco nivel de magia-Baje la cabeza ante el comentario-en cuanto a Chrono-san, ha mejorado sus habilidades pero esperaba más de usted.-

-Lo siento.-Dijo Chrono.

-No se disculpe Chrono-san-Dijo Marsumura-san sacando una sonrisa en su rostro. Al verlo logre ver que alguien nos espiaba…, y no era alguien cualquiera era la princesa "_Que hace la princesa ahí, será que… está escuchando algo de que decimos",_ deje de mirarla y seguí escuchando– Pero…-Hay un pero eso quiere decir que puedo pasar.-… aunque estoy muy decepcionado… Chrono lograste pasar y pasarías a ser suboficial-Eh?, y yo?-En cuanto a ti Fate…-"_NO!, puso cara de tristeza, eso quiere decir que no pase, ahora no podré seguir viendo a la princesa… esperen… no se supone… esto era lo que quera?".-_…no pasaste ya que…

-Espere!, aún falta la prueba de inteligencia, no?-Dijo Chrono desesperadamente.

-Lo siento Chrono-san, la magia es un factor muy importante en esta prueba y el hecho de que no pueda utilizarla bien hace que no sea lo suficientemente buena.

-Pero puedo enseñarle a utilizarla de manera que su nivel suba-Chrono seguía buscando la manera de que me quedara.

-Lo siento Chrono-san, pero tú sabes cuál es la razón por la cual no la admito y es que las fallas en una batalla no nos sirven.

-Pero Fate aprende rápido.

-Lo siento Chrono-san.-Dijo Matsumura-san. Volví a mirar hacia donde se encontraba la princesa y pensé "_Tal vez sea mejor así, de cualquier manera esto era lo que realmente quería, no? Y… además es la mejor manera de proteger a la princesa", _voltee a ver a Chrono y puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

_-_No te preocupes Chrono, es cierto una falla en el campo de batalla sería fatal para la familia real.-Dije con la voz algo rota ya que me esforzaba por no llorar ya que no volvería a ver al hermoso ángel…, digo a la princesa. Volví a voltear a ver a la princesa y logre ver que miraba algo confundida.

-Tu eres Fate Testarossa, tu no cometes errores, y eso es algo que tú me has demostrado durante el tiempo que hemos sido amigos.-Dijo Chrono volteándose a verme.

-Si pero es por eso que es mejor que no entre para que mantenga esa imagen de mí.

-No puedo creer que te estas rindiendo, sabiendo que tú eres muy obstinada como para rendirte fácilmente.-Dijo Chrono seriamente para que viera que en este momento estaba siendo una persona diferente a la que siempre he sido. Mi amigo me dio la espalda y dijo.-Definitivamente aun no te das cuenta de lo que en verdad quieres no es así?-Se fue del lugar sin siquiera voltear a mirar por sobre su hombro. Matsumura-san quien había estado viendo la escena calladamente se acercó y me dijo.

-Testarossa-san, en verdad, lo siento-Negué con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, estará todo bien.

Volví hacia mi hogar para reflexionar por qué Chrono se había puesto tan serio con esto, no creo que interese tanto, o si?

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p>Espero les siga gustando...<p> 


End file.
